Paint it red !
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: UA, Lors de sa rupture mouvementée avec Ashura, Fye rencontre Kurogane. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Paint it red !**

Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde passe un bon début d'année !

J'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce truc, mais plusieurs idées (qui à priori n'avaient rien à faire ensemble) se sont échappées de mon tiroir _**Projets de fics abandonnées**_ et se sont mélangées pour donner cette histoire un peu spéciale… Histoire qui a commencé à m'obnubiler au point que j'ai du me résoudre à l'écrire !

Bon cela ne devrait pas dépasser 2 chapitres, je pense...

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et « Paint it, black » aux Rolling Stones.

J'ai choisi cette chanson car je trouvais que les paroles collaient bien à Fye. Voici un lien pour la découvrir (enlever les espaces) :

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= 8BhHTA6Gzn0

**Note : **c'est Yui le jumeau de notre FYE.

**Résumé : **UA. Lors de sa rupture mouvementée avec Ashura, Fye rencontre Kurogane. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre eux ?

**POV FYE**

Hello, je m'appelle Fye Flowright, j'ai 19 ans et je suis en première année à l'université de Nagoya. Dans cette ville, je peux marcher dans la rue sans que les gens ne détournent les yeux à mon passage. Au contraire mon physique, pas du tout couleur locale, aurait plutôt tendance à attirer les regards.

Je tiens mes cheveux dorés et mes yeux bleus de mon père, suédois, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. C'est de ma mère, américano-japonaise, que me viennent mon teint de fleur de cerisier et la finesse de mon corps.

Son mari l'avait abandonné avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à de vrais jumeaux : Yui et moi. Malgré cela nous avons vécu paisiblement au pays du soleil levant, jusqu'à ce qu'un accident m'arrache à la fois ma mère et mon autre moi, Yui…

J'avais 14 ans et suite à ce drame, pendant un an je n'ai plus voulu sortir de ma chambre. J'étais devenu un hikikomori (un reclus) et la branche japonaise de ma famille m'ayant recueilli, qui habitait dans une petite ville de province, vivait cela comme une honte. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi et la plupart du temps m'ignoraient. Le déménagement m'avait coupé de tous mes anciens amis, j'étais donc seul au monde…

Je m'étais muré dans mon désespoir… En ce lieu où personne ne serait venu me chercher, j'aurais pu me consumer lentement dans mes propres ténèbres, si un rêve où mon frère me criait _Tu n'es pas encore mort, tu dois vivre… d'abord pour moi si pour l'instant tu ne peux le faire pour toi…_ ne m'en avait sorti brusquement.

Je m'étais alors dit :

_« Peut-être qu'il existe quelqu'un, quelque part, qui a besoin de moi ? Quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer et qui m'aimerait ? Peut-être que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, après tout que me reste t-il à perdre ? De toute façon si je ne sors pas de mon immobilité, rien ne changera ! Et si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour Yui… »_

J'avais alors repris mes études, mais peu après mon arrivée dans mon nouveau lycée, de vilaines rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler sur mon compte. Je soupçonnais une fille, très imbue de sa personne, avec qui j'avais refusé de sortir, d'en être l'origine. Les rumeurs disaient que j'étais gay, ce qui était vrai en théorie mais je ne l'avais jamais mis en pratique, et que je me prostituais auprès d'hommes d'affaire. Ce n'était pas faux que de nombreux types, attirés par mon allure d'ange, m'abordaient dans la rue, seulement l'unique partie de mon corps qu'ils expérimentaient alors c'était mon poing.

Après une année noire, j'ai vécu des années grises. On me considérait comme une sorte de paria, d'abord au lycée, puis petit à petit dans la ville. Le risque de voir leurs réputations en prendre un coup, décourageait tous ceux qui auraient voulu me fréquenter normalement. Tandis que ceux qui osaient, étaient le plus souvent mal intentionnés. Alors j'avais beau être sorti de ma réclusion j'étais toujours aussi isolé.

Mais je m'en fichais, tout cela me paraissait tellement dérisoire après la perte que j'avais vécue.

Je me concentrais sur mes études, qui semblaient être le moyen le plus sûr de m'assurer un autre avenir, loin de cet endroit étriqué. Ma famille, qui regrettait le temps où je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, fut soulagée que je me rende à Nagoya pour passer les concours d'entrée à l'université.

Dans cette ville où personne ne me connaissait, j'allais pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ et je l'espérais, faire des rencontres intéressantes.

Cela avait commencé avec Ashura O, qui m'avait guidé alors que je cherchais mon chemin, perdu dans cette métropole. Etant représentant pour un laboratoire pharmaceutique et comme moi je me destinais à des études de chimie, on avait bien sûr discuté de plein de choses. Il m'avait laissé ses coordonnés et invité au resto pour fêter mon admission dans la fac de mon choix.

Il avait 10 ans de plus que moi, ce que je trouvais rassurant. Son air sérieux, la beauté de son teint pâle et de sa longue chevelure noire, m'attiraient. De son coté, il était clair que je l'intéressais, mais il a su se montrer patient, devant mes hésitations à m'engager dans ce genre de relation…

On sort ensemble depuis un mois maintenant.

J'ai l'impression de revivre peu à peu, je fais des études qui me plaisent, j'ai un appart, un petit boulot sympa dans une pâtisserie : je suis enfin maitre de mon destin !

Et je suis content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ayant pu m'accepter, même si Ashura a bien sûr des défauts. Entre autres : considérer sa chevelure comme la huitième merveille du monde ou vouloir faire au lit des trucs dont un novice de l'amour tel que moi, ne veux pas entendre parler. Mais je suis bien conscient que personne n'est parfait et que dans une relation il faut composer avec. Seulement ce qui devient de plus en plus embêtant c'est qu'il est également assez possessif et jaloux, au point d'être très réticent au fait que je sorte avec des amis.

Mais en tant qu'ex hikki, j'attendais depuis longtemps le moment où je pourrais enfin me faire de vrais amis.

L'université CLAMP que je fréquente, regroupe de nombreuses filières. Moi j'ai choisi la chimie qui m'avait toujours attirée, car je trouve que c'est un peu comme faire de la magie.

J'ai rapidement compris que les étudiants étaient intimidés, à la fois par mes résultats (j'avais fini premier du concours d'entrée de ma section) et par mes origines étrangères. J'avais beau arborer un sourire avenant, ils n'osaient pas m'aborder. À part certains pour des propositions bassement intéressées, et j'avais été très clair sur le fait que je n'étais pas libre.

J'ai donc décidé d'y aller lentement mais sûrement. La personne la plus évidente avec qui entrer en contact c'était Watanuki, mon binôme de TP. Ce brun à lunette, lui, faisait de la chimie comme on fait de la cuisine. On s'est vite bien entendu. Sans compter qu'on est du même bord : il a un petit ami, le flegmatique Domeki, en section ethnologie.

Ils sont marrants tous les deux. De comportements très différents, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler et pourtant ils se complètent parfaitement. Je les envie, car moi je n'ose pas taquiner Ashura, il est trop sérieux pour ça.

Et puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Shaolan, le frère de Watanuki. Ce sont des faux jumeaux qui ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Déjà physiquement, Shaolan a les cheveux châtains et il est calme, posé. Il rêve de devenir archéologue, tandis que sa copine Sakura, une fille pétillante aux yeux verts, étudie la biologie.

Je me suis tout de suite senti à l'aise avec eux. Alors quand ils m'ont proposé de se retrouver tous pour un repas un soir, j'ai aussitôt accepté.

Mais dès que je l'ai mentionné à Ashura, il s'est montré très suspicieux et m'a demandé de décliner.

_De quoi il se mêle, ils sont tous en couples, à part une amie que Sakura a dit vouloir inviter : je ne la connais pas car elle étudie dans une école de stylisme, mais c'est une fille !_

Le fait d'être inquiet et un peu jaloux, c'est normal dans une relation amoureuse je suppose, mais à ce point ça m'énerve vraiment. Il sait combien il lui a été difficile de me mettre dans son lit, alors il est le mieux placé pour comprendre que je ne suis pas le genre à céder au premier venu !

Hier, irrité par son attitude, j'ai mis brusquement fin à notre rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, après avoir terminé mon boulot à la pâtisserie, je marche en direction de l'appartement d'Ashura.

Il fait bon en cette après-midi de fin avril. Les filles commencent à porter des tenues d'été et même pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est agréable à voir.

Depuis peu j'ai le double des clés et mon plan est de préparer un bon repas pour ce soir. En plus ma patronne, Mme Chitose, m'a offert des tartelettes aux fraises… _Miam_…

Faire le diner, ce n'est pas dans le but de m'excuser, mais seulement pour créer une atmosphère propice au dialogue. Le fait qu'il ne doit pas régenter ma vie est une clause non négociable.

J'ai beau avoir l'air très sympa, toujours souriant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont on peut faire ce que l'on veut. A propos de mon sourire, je sais en mon fort intérieur qu'il est feint, car depuis la perte de ceux qui m'étaient si chers, je n'ai pas encore réussi à sourire vraiment… même quand je suis avec Ashura… mais il m'a dit qu'il aimait mon sourire, alors je suppose que ça va…

Me voilà devant la porte de son appartement… un très mauvais pressentiment m'étreint… Ashura doit encore être au boulot et ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'incruste chez lui de cette façon mais j'ai l'impression que je vais trouver quelque chose de fort déplaisant derrière cette porte noire…

Seulement je ne fuirais pas… quoi qu'il puisse y avoir : je ne dois pas l'ignorer et y faire face !

J'entre donc pour découvrir Ashura en compagnie de deux autres types au milieu du salon… ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire…

Je lui hurle de ne plus jamais m'approcher, je balance tout ce que j'ai dans les mains à travers la pièce, puis prends la fuite le plus vite possible… le plus loin possible…

Je ne m'arrête de courir que lorsque je suis hors d'haleine…

**L'ENFOIRE !**

Face aux circonstances d'une telle trahison, ce que j'éprouve n'est pas de la douleur ou un espoir de sauver notre relation, mais une rage monumentale ! Contre lui et encore bien plus contre moi : comment j'ai pu perdre un mois de ma vie avec ce type ? _Beurk, beurk, beurk…_

_**Rendez-moi mon innocence !**_

J'ai envie de sang (non je ne suis pas un vampire), de détruire quelque chose… Alors afin d'évacuer ma colère d'une manière non dangereuse pour moi ou les autres, j'entre dans une salle de jeux. Les taupes qu'il faut taper, les zombies et les extra-terrestres à dégommer… tout y passe !

_**Bam… scrouitch… splatch…**_

Je me démène dans tous les sens, écrabouillant les taupes, explosant monstres et martiens… j'obtiens à chaque fois des scores de champion… ma méthode infaillible ? Imaginer qu'ils ont la tronche d'Ashura ! _Niark_

Je ponctue mes exploits d'insultes peu appropriées à mes pauvres victimes :

« Pervers… Face d'endive… Crétin chevelu… Puisses-tu devenir chauve ! »

Une fois le massacre terminé, je me sens nettement mieux et j'ai même réussi à amuser une poignée de gamins désœuvrés qui trainait par là.

Or maintenant c'est l'heure où les couples commencent à envahir les rues. Retraite dans mon appart, j'ai envie d'être seul…

Mon appart, situé dans un immeuble récemment rénové et proche du campus, est un studio de style occidental. On entre dans un coin kitchenette, la pièce principale contient un divan convertible, une table basse et un bureau avec mon ordi. Les murs sont blancs, les meubles en métal, le canapé et les rideaux bleus : ce sont mes couleurs et le rendu est sans doute un peu froid. Détail important pour moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir une vue dégagée, on peut voir le ciel par la fenêtre.

En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose de ne pas avoir de souvenirs particuliers d'Ashura liés à ce lieu (c'était toujours moi qui allais chez lui), il n'a pas non plus le double des clés.

Après avoir pris une douche, j'allume l'ordi qui est à la fois un outil de travail et ma principale source de distraction, pour écouter un peu de musique.

Je choisis « Paint it black » des Rolling Stones, cette chanson a si souvent correspondu à mon état d'esprit :

"_**I see a red door and I want it painted black**_

_**No colors any more, I want them to turn black **_

_**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes**_

_**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes**_

_**I see a line of cars and they are painted black**_

_**With flowers and my love, both never to come back**_

_**I see people turn their head and quickly look away**_

_**Like a newborn baby, it just happens every day"**_

_(J'ai vu une porte rouge et je la voulais peinte en noir Plus une seule couleur, je veux que tout devienne noir J'ai vu des filles marcher, habillées dans leurs tenues d'été J'ai du détourner la tête jusqu'à ce que mes ténèbres s'en aillent J'ai vu une ligne de voitures et elles étaient peintes en noir Des fleurs et mon amour, aucuns ne sont revenus J'ai vu les gens tourner la tête et rapidement regarder ailleurs …)_

Je connais les paroles par cœur, et je chante en même temps, ça m'aide à me calmer…

"_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black**_

_**I see my red door, I must have it painted black**_

_**Maybe, then, I'll fade away and not have to face the facts**_

_**It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black**_

_**No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue**_

_**I could not foresee this thing happening to you**_

_**If I look hard enough into the setting sun**_

_**My love will laugh with me before the morning comes"**_

_(J'ai regardé à l'intérieur de moi-même et j'ai vu que mon cœur est noir J'ai vu ma porte rouge, j'aurais du la peindre en noir Peut-être alors je pourrais disparaître et ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité Ce n'est pas évident de faire face quand tout est noir Pas plus que ma mer verte ne deviendra d'un bleu profond Je n'ai pas pu prévoir que cette chose t'arrive Si je fixe assez le soleil couchant Mon amour rira avec moi avant que le matin arrive)_

Combien de fois ai-je voulu faire ça : disparaitre, fuir la réalité, me fondre dans les ténèbres ?

"_**I want to see it painted! Painted black**_

_**Black as night! Black as coal!**_

_**I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky!**_

…"

_(Je veux voir ça peint ! Peint en noir ! Noir comme la nuit, noir comme le charbon Je veux voir le soleil effacé du ciel…)_

Mais plus maintenant ! Je ne me complairais plus dans mon malheur, en attendant que le temps passe.

Je le sais trop bien, si je recommence à me replier sur moi-même, cela ne me mènera nulle part. Quelque soit la douleur et le vide que je puisse ressentir, même si je vais avoir encore plus de mal à faire confiance aux autres, je ne vais pas compromettre ma nouvelle vie à cause de cette ordure, surtout pas ! C'est une question d'honneur et je dois aussi le faire pour Yui.

Je ne me laisserais pas abattre !

D'un coup, je lance une résolution farfelue :

« Je peindrai tout ce qui est noir en rouge, na ! »

En y réfléchissant, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé en jetant mes tartelettes à la fraise sur le canapé en cuir noir d'Ashura, tout à l'heure. Mes pauvres tartelettes… _soupir…_ j'espère que votre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain et que son canapé est foutu.

Et si je ne craignais pas de me retrouver face à lui, je continuerais ma mission en taguant des insultes à la peinture rouge… sur sa porte, la carrosserie noire de la voiture de sport à laquelle il tient tant…

Ce serait bien fait pour lui, car il y a eu vice de forme sur notre relation… quand je pense qu'il voulait m'interdire de rencontrer des amis… alors que lui… si ça se trouve quand on était ensemble, il a pratiqué plusieurs fois cette forme de vice…

_**AHHHH ! **_(Cri d'agonie mental)

Je secoue ma tête dans tous les sens comme pour la vider de toutes ces horribles images !

_Le mieux c'est encore de ne plus y penser du tout…_

_**Gargouillis…**_mon estomac rappelle à mon bon souvenir que lui est bien vide : j'ai les crocs ! Mais mon frigo ne contient rien pouvant calmer ma fringale. Je crois que j'avalerais une pizza avec autant d'appétit qu'une Tortue Ninja. Tiens en parlant de _pizza _et de _ninja_, des filles à la pâtisserie cet après-midi parlaient d'une boutique nommée _**Pizza-ninja**_. Elles disaient que le livreur était un canon comme en on voit rarement, tout en se lamentant de prendre des kilos à force de commander des pizzas juste pour le mater.

Voilà une bonne idée : une énorme pizza aux champignons pour mon estomac et un beau livreur comme festin pour mes yeux. Seulement pour mes yeux, je n'ai aucunes arrière-pensées. Après ce qui vient de m'arriver, je serais encore plus réticent à m'engager dans une relation amoureuse…

En attendant, mon esprit divague : ce type, sous le couvert de livreur de pizza, est-il en réalité un ninja qui sillonne la ville sur son scooter noir pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ?

Oui je sais, j'ai l'imagination débordante, mais c'est des fois l'apanage des gens qui vivent seuls et cela ne coûte rien.

Je continue mes fantasmes : ce serait bien si ce livreur ressemblait à Kuro… mon idéal masculin ! Ce grand brun à la carrure impressionnante, en deuxième année section sport, est le plus beau mec du campus. Je ne connais pas son nom en entier à part qu'il a du _Kuro _dedans, ce qui lui va bien car question fringues c'est _the man in black_. Il est très grand même par rapport à moi qui suis déjà au dessus de la moyenne dans ce pays. Si on ajoute son air dur et le fait qu'il soit ceinture noire dans de nombreux arts martiaux, il est plutôt intimidant. Mais je pense qu'il est plus gentil qu'il n'y parait au premier abord. En tout cas le matin où le l'ai vu arriver en moto à la fac, moulé dans un pantalon de cuir noir et un blouson assorti à bandes rouges : j'ai du verser un litre de bave sur le trottoir… Malheureusement, il ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons… enfin rien ne m'interdit de l'admirer de loin. Jusqu'à présent je m'en sentais coupable car je sortais avec Ashura, mais dorénavant je ne vais plus me gêner !

J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que Shaolan le connaissait, donc à la première occasion j'essaierais d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

_Fye, votre mission, qui doit rester secrète, est de récolter des informations sur « Man in black », à commencer par son nom complet…_

**Ding ! **Ça c'est ma pizza aux champignons : il est rapide ! _Normal pour un ninja…_

Oups, c'est moi qui aie été un peu trop rapide pour ouvrir la porte car en guise de champignon, c'est un _coprin chevelu_ que je trouve sur mon pallier, mais un vénéneux : Ashura !

« Fye, je crois qu'il a eu comme un petit malentendu entre nous » commence t'il avec son sourire de serpent.

_Pardon, dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu !_

« Je n'ai rien à dire à part : DEGAGE ! »

« Fye… tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère » tente t'il.

Rahh, ce type est bouché, je vais lui montrer moi que mignon ça rime aussi avec gnon ! Mais mon bras droit, fatigué d'avoir trop frappé sur des substituts d'Ashura, préfère attraper une bouteille de ketchup posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine…

_**Splach !**_

Hi hi hi la tronche d'Ashura tartinée de ketchup vaut son pesant d'or ! Éberlué, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et la fixe, un frisson glacé me parcoure alors : je viens de profaner sa sacro-sainte chevelure et d'un coup il m'apparaît comme un psychopathe couvert de sang…

DANGER ! Je bondis en arrière pour refermer la porte avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi quand **BANG **impact soudain de l'asperge au ketchup avec un coup de poing volant non identifié…

« Mon poing a glissé » lance, le plus naturellement de monde, un grand type en uniforme noir labélisé _**Pizza-ninja**_, à Ashura avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

Ça alors, dites-moi que je rêve, ce livreur qui frappe plus vite que son ombre, c'est Kuro : the Kuro ! C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près, il a de magnifiques yeux rubis… tandis que je me perds dans leur contemplation, mes mains se serrent inconsciemment… et le reste de la bouteille va finir sur son T-shirt noir…

**WAHHH !**

…

Comme la vie est étrange, mes élucubrations se sont réalisées : le livreur est bien Kuro, il a défendu l'orphelin (moi) et j'ai repeint son T-shirt en rouge…

En conséquence de quoi, après m'être confondu en excuses, avoir abandonné Ashura (ressemblant assez à une pizza écrabouillée) sur mon paillasson, je suis maintenant en train de laver le T-shirt de Kuro. Et si vous me suivez bien, cela veut dire qu'il est torse nu dans ma salle de bain ! _Hyuuu…_

Je ne peux que confirmer : il est **vraiment** bien foutu… _miaou…_ tout musclé mais ce n'est pas de la gonflette, la peau halée mais ce n'est pas des UV… c'est de l'authentique… _miam, miam…_

_Une minute, c'est une pizza que j'ai commandée pour le diner, pas le livreur !_

Il pourrait être dans une colère noire, mais bizarrement il prend la situation plutôt bien… Oh bien sûr il a grogné un peu…

« Rupture mouvementée ? » commente t'il les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur de ma salle bain, dont je ne regrette pas du tout la taille exigüe pour le coup.

« Ouais, il m'a trompé… » dis-je tout en savonnant son T-shirt le mieux possible dans le lavabo.

Ah sa coiffure aux mèches rebelles que je trouve si classe, son regard de braise sous des sourcils froncés… je crois que je vais fondre…

« Tu t'appelles Fye Flowright et tu es en première année de chimie, c'est ça ? »

_Il me connaît ?_ Devant ma stupéfaction, il ajoute :

« J'ai eu ces infos par Sakura, c'est la meilleure amie de ma cousine Tomoyo »

_Il a interrogé Sakura à mon sujet ! _J'ai l'impression que des ailes ont poussé dans mon dos et que je suis en train de voler… _Redescend sur terre Fye !_

« Et toi tu es… Kuro… » je bafouille.

« Kurogane Suwa » finit il un brin vexé.

« Tu es en deuxième année de sport, Kuro-sama »

« Kurogane » il n'en revient pas que j'ai le culot de lui donner un surnom, moi non plus c'est la première fois que j'en donne un à quelqu'un.

J'attrape mon sèche-cheveux dans le but d'enlever un maximum d'humidité au T-shirt… mais dès que j'ai terminé, je me rappelle soudain qui m'a offert cet appareil… et dans un éclair de rage je l'envoie rendre l'âme sur le carrelage !

_Zut maintenant Kuro va officiellement penser que je suis dingue…_

« Un cadeau de ton ex ? »

« Comment t'as deviné ? Trop fort »

Finalement on éclate de rire tous les deux…

Un petit coup de fer à repasser et je lui rends (à regret) son haut. Ensuite je paye en le forçant à accepter un pourboire.

« Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » demande t'il sarcastique en jaugeant la circonférence de la pizza et la finesse de ma taille « Ou tu attends quelqu'un… » L'air de rien, on dirait qu'il voudrait en savoir plus.

« Non, personne… je ne vais sûrement pas tout manger… tu veux m'aider ? » Même si je n'ai qu'une chance sur mille, je veux la tenter.

« Je bosse, j'en ai encore pour une demi-heure » Il ne refuse pas, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'empresse d'ajouter très nerveux :

« Tu veux revenir plus tard, m'aider à finir la pizza et boire un coup… pour m'excuser et te remercier de… » Un cri dans le couloir m'apprend qu'un des voisins a du prendre Ashura pour un cadavre ensanglanté. _Il est encore là l'animal ? _« … ton aide »

« Ok, je repasse tout à l'heure, n'ouvre pas à n'importe qui » me met en garde Kuro avant de sortir. Il lui suffit de faire craquer ses mains et Ashura s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Après avoir mis des cannettes de bière au frais et la pizza au chaud, j'essaie de calmer mon excitation.

_Je vais passer la soirée avec Kuro… Kyaa j'aurais même pas imaginé ça en rêve…_

Je tente de me remémorer tout ce que je sais déjà sur lui : il ne se lie pas facilement mais c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter… malgré son physique, ce n'est pas un coureur de jupons… Hum, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail important… _**Boïng **_je sursaute brusquement :

_**Il a une copine !**_

Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Elle s'appelle Soma je crois, une fille très jolie qui a beaucoup de tempérament… Bon cela veut dire qu'il n'avait aucunes intentions cachées en acceptant mon invitation… ou plutôt s'il en montre : ce sera la porte ! Je n'ai nullement envie de faire à cette fille ce qu'Ashura m'a fait.

_Soupirs… _Dans tous les cas, je dois me résigner à ne le voir que comme un ami potentiel.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, un coup de la sonnette me fait me précipiter vers la porte, je demande au travers :

« Kuro-chan ? »

« C'est Kurogane ! » Comme mot de passe on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Il s'est changé, même s'il est toujours en noir, avec un haut orné d'un dragon rouge… _graouh !_

On se retrouve assis en tailleur autour de la table basse. La pizza est délicieuse, surtout partagée avec lui…

On discute d'abord de choses générales, de nos études, de Shaolan et Sakura, qu'en effet il connaît bien… Tomoyo, sa cousine, est donc la fameuse amie styliste…

Soudain il déclare, en me fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs :

« Hé ton sourire ! Si t'en as pas envie, ne te force pas ! »

Hein ? Il ne me connaît presque pas mais il vient de me démasquer. Il ajoute :

« Ce n'est pas à cause des récents événements, à la fac aussi tu as toujours ce sourire »

_Huh !_ C'est qu'il est très fort ce Kuro !

« Je ne veux pas être l'objet de pitié, alors je préfère sourire, même si le cœur n'y est pas… »

Il hoche la tête, je comprends qu'il approuve le premier point mais pas le second.

Je ne me suis jamais étendu sur mes drames passés face à Ashura. Il savait que j'avais perdu ma famille, mais pour lui j'étais quelqu'un qui avait surmonté cette épreuve. Il m'avait plus d'une fois félicité d'être si parfaitement autonome à mon âge.

En fait si je n'avais pas essayé de passer pour plus fort que je ne le suis... cela n'aurait rien changé à la nature d'Ashura, mais peut-être n'aurait il pas osé me tromper avec autant d'audace…

« Pour moi sourire c'est comme une armure, qui me protège, mais c'est aussi une arme à double tranchant… enfin bon je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes ! »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas venu dans le but de profiter d'un repas gratis. J'ai bien compris que tu n'appelleras jamais Watanuki ou Sakura pour te confier, alors vas-y vide ton sac » sort il avec son air toujours grognon. J'en étais sûr, il est très gentil mais ne veux pas le monter. C'est étrange comme il me met en confiance, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

Je pose bruyamment ma cannette sur la table basse et m'écrie avec détermination :

« OK, Ashura va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent ! »

Et voilà, je me retrouve à lui raconter ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, la mort de ma mère et de Yui, mon passé d'hikki, les rumeurs au lycée, et la trahison d'Ashura…

A mon grand soulagement, Kurogane ne porte aucun jugement.

Et il m'apprend que lui aussi est orphelin. Il a perdu ses parents et c'est sa grande sœur qui l'a élevé. Je me sens rassuré que les confidences ne soient pas à sens unique.

« Si je ne l'avais pas eu, elle, et ma famille proche, je crois que j'aurais pu mal tourner. Toi tu étais tout seul… »

« Hum… quand j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai fini par comprendre que personne ne viendrait m'aider… j'étais comme une princesse prisonnière que tout le monde aurait oublié… il fallait que je m'en sorte seul… »

Pourquoi il se marre d'un coup ?

« Ok, j'aurais pas du dire _princesse_… » je concède vexé.

« Pardon… mais j'étais en train d'imaginer de quoi tu aurais l'air, enfermé en haut d'une tour avec des cheveux démesurés » explique t'il en réprimant un fou rire.

Style Raiponce ?

« C'est pas drôle, en plus je ne veux pas entendre parler de cheveux pour le moment ! » je grogne et soudain j'ai la vision d'une sombre tour dans un désert glacé… mon frère jumeau est là aussi… on est deux enfants squelettiques avec de très longues chevelures…

_Brrr… j'ai de telles images dans mon subconscient moi ? Ça fait peur…_

Kurogane note immédiatement mon changement d'humeur :

« Ah désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi… » s'excuse t'il en effleurant ma joue. Il doit croire que j'ai mal pris sa plaisanterie, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Non c'est rien » je souris faiblement mais sincèrement, touché par sa sollicitude.

« Tu sais Watanuki et les autres sont des gens auxquels tu faire confiance, d'accord ? Tu veux bien me croire ? »

« Oui, merci »

Je serre la main qu'il a posé sur ma joue… et je ferme les yeux … que c'est agréable, je pourrais rester ainsi pour l'éternité…

Ah non, ça ne va pas du tout, il est proche, trop proche… je me rappelle mes résolutions : il faut que je trace une limite entre lui et moi… _Je peux la faire en pointillés ? C'est joli, les pointillés…_

Tout en fustigeant ma faiblesse, je me dégage et je lance :

« Toi tu as une petite amie, Soma, c'est ça ? » Mes zygomatiques ont retrouvé instantanément leur mauvaise habitude.

Mais voilà que sa réponse me scotche sur place :

« En fait, on n'est plus ensemble depuis environ un mois »

_Quoi ? _

« J'ai toujours été agacé par les filles. Quand c'était pour prendre soin d'elles comme des petites sœurs, par exemple Tomoyo et Sakura, ça allait. Mais les filles qui voulaient sortir avec moi m'horripilaient. Finalement il y a quelque mois j'ai enfin décidé de me déclarer à Soma, la meilleure amie d'Amaterasu, la sœur ainée de Tomoyo. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, elle était très jolie, mature, avait du caractère et était championne en arts martiaux… Sur certains points elle me rappelait ma grande sœur »

_Il n'aurait pas une sorte de sister-complex ? _

« Elle avait un an de plus que moi, mais a tout de suite accepté. Avec elle j'étais à l'aise car elle a un côté garçon manqué. Pourtant dès qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai noté un changement d'humeur de la part de ma cousine Amaterasu. J'ai pensé qu'elle se sentait mise à l'écart par notre relation, mais la vérité s'est révélée bien plus complexe. Il y a un mois Soma m'a avoué qu'en fait elle était amoureuse d'Amaterasu. Elle l'avait réalisé avant qu'on sorte ensemble, mais comme cela l'effrayait d'avoir ces sentiments envers sa meilleure amie, elle s'était dit que si elle devait sortir avec un garçon, ce serait moi. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté ma proposition… Au final la situation, lui avait révélé qu'Amaterasu était aussi amoureuse d'elle. Elles avaient enfin pu se déclarer l'une à l'autre mais étaient horriblement désolées pour moi… Aucune n'avait voulu se jouer de moi, ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'a fait ton ex »

« Cela a quand même du être un choc pour toi » Je trouve lâche qu'une partie de moi-même se réjouisse qu'il soit libre…

« Au début oui, mais finalement, je n'étais peut être pas autant amoureux de Soma que ça… je l'admirais plus que je ne l'aimais vraiment… »

« À la fac tout le monde est persuadé que vous sortez encore ensemble »

« Ah ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été blessé dans ma virilité et que je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'ai été largué pour une fille… c'est pour les protéger des rumeurs, car Amaterasu est issue d'une bonne famille »

« Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai assez souffert des ragots. Tu as accepté de leur servir de couverture »

« Cela m'arrangeait aussi, de ne pas me faire harceler pas des filles du jour au lendemain au prétexte que j'étais célibataire »

Je comprends maintenant, mais une question reste en suspend : est-ce que par hasard, il s'intéresse à moi ? Il veut peut-être essayer de sortir avec un garçon car son ex l'a largué pour une fille ?

Le suspense est insoutenable et je ne vois qu'un moyen d'être fixé tout de suite. Et si ça marche je ne serais pas tout seul cette nuit, ce que j'appréhende beaucoup…

Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Cela n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, donc je vais vite enclencher mon plan B _(Ah ah ah c'était une blague…)_

Mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, il rétorque sérieusement :

« Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes avec toi… »

« Ah moi non plus, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul cette nuit alors… si j'avais pu te garder ainsi… »

« Idiot, si tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit, c'est possible, même sans faire ça »

« Tu es un gentil petit toi ! » et hop il devient écarlate. Je peux aussi peindre Kuro en rouge de cette façon… hi hi…

« Mais c'est qu'il est tout gêné le Kuro-chan »

« Kurogane ! Fais rentrer ça dans ta cervelle »

Je me sens léger comme jamais. On continue à se chamailler comme des gamins… cela fait tellement de bien ! Mon coté taquin fait partie de ma nature, mais depuis la mort de Yui, je n'ai pu l'exercer sur personne. Kurogane, qui est si mignon quand il s'énerve, est le candidat idéal.

J'ai du m'endormir dans ses bras je crois…

Il me semble aussi que j'ai rêvé de mon frère, il me disait que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne…

**À suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture !

Le prochain chapitre nous détaillera plus le point de vue de Kurogane et verra débarquer sa grande sœur (avez-vous deviné son identité ?).

**Note :**

_**Hikikomori**_ (diminutif hikki) : Au Japon, ce terme désigne les personnes, qui suite à un traumatisme, s'enferment chez elles en refusant le contact des autres.

_**Coprin chevelu**_ : Long champignon blanc, classé comme comestible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Merci à Someonee, Madoka, vampireshinobie, raito hana, Hinaya-chan, ayu, youpiny, Lyra64 pour les reviews sur la première partie !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent toujours à CLAMP !

**Lexique :**

Gomen asaï : Je suis désolé.

Nee-chan : diminutif d'Onee-chan : grande sœur.

**POV Kurogane (Flash-back)**

J'arpente le campus en cet après-midi de mi-avril, perdu dans mes pensées. Je peux dire que le choc de ma rupture avec Soma est maintenant derrière moi. Déjà avant notre séparation, j'avais souvent senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir en définir la nature.

En fait, à part nos proches, tous le monde pense que nous sommes encore en couple. Il faut dire que sur ce plan au moins, je suis très japonais et pas du tout démonstratif de mes sentiments en public. Alors continuer à la fréquenter, manger ensemble à la cafétéria… suffit à maintenir l'illusion…

Comme avant, Amaterasu est toujours avec nous, donc en apparence, rien n'a changé. Mais évidemment entre nous les choses ont été très inconfortables pendant un moment : nous ne savions plus comment réagir.

C'est le fait qu'elles soient vraiment bien ensemble, qui m'a aidé à accepter la situation. Je suis arrivé au point où je ne regrette plus ce qui s'est passé et je me dis qu'il faudrait aussi que je trouve quelqu'un fait pour moi.

_Existe-t-il une personne qui m'est destinée ? Quelqu'un juste pour moi ?_

En tout cas, il est hors de question que je tente ma chance avec une de ces filles, qui même en pensant que je suis encore avec Soma, essayent de me refiler leurs numéros de portable.

Pour l'heure, je ferais bien une petite sieste. Je bosse le soir comme livreur dans la pizzeria de Toya, le grand frère de Sakura. Lui s'occupe des pizzas et son petit ami, Yukito, l'aide et prend les commandes. Mais depuis que j'ai pris ce job, les demandes ne cessent d'augmenter, au point d'atteindre la limite de ce que peut produire la boutique. Je suis crevé…

Parmi les nombreux espaces verts du campus, je me dis que la butte ombragée de cerisiers, se trouvant derrière le terrain de basket en plein air, sera l'endroit idéal. Une porte grillagée en interdit l'accès aux étudiants, mais je passe sans peine par-dessus. Au moins ici je suis sûr de ne pas être dérangé, en plus personne ne vient sur ces terrains à cette heure.

Confortablement calé contre un tronc, caché par les buissons, je commence à fermer les yeux… c'est si calme qu'on entendrait presque la chute des pétales des cerisiers qui arrivent à la fin de leur floraison…

_Zzzz…__**Bam… Bam… Bam…**_

Ils sont bien lourds ces pétales… Qui est le crétin qui a décidé de s'entrainer au basket pendant mon repos ?

Mon regard courroucé découvre alors un animal exotique, possédant l'agilité d'une panthère et la grâce d'une gazelle…

_D'où sort-il ce blond ? Il y a un étranger sur le campus ?_

C'est vrai, j'ai vaguement entendu des filles parler d'un première année beau comme un prince, ce doit être lui.

À sa façon de jouer, malgré son habilité au drible ou à marquer des paniers, je devine qu'il ne pratique pas le basket en équipe. Pourquoi ? Sa taille serait pourtant un bon atout. Mais il m'a l'air de quelqu'un ayant passé beaucoup de temps tout seul…

On peut dire objectivement qu'il est très beau… pas étonnant que les filles de la fac l'aient repéré, seulement mon instinct me dit qu'il ne doit pas s'intéresser à la gente féminine. Je le classe d'emblé dans la même catégorie que Yukito et Watanuki.

Le soleil fait étinceler ses mèches dorées et son short et son T-shirt blancs ne cachent rien de la finesse de son corps. Il est incroyablement mince mais pas frêle, avec des épaules bien développées.

Le voilà qui s'élance pour faire un dunk…

C'est bizarre, il n'y a aucun mal à observer quelqu'un jouer au basket mais ce n'est pas vraiment le ballon que je regarde… au bout de jambes interminables des rondeurs délicieuses accaparent mon attention…

_Avec sa taille et sa minceur, si je le serrais dans mes bras, il se loverait parfaitement contre moi…_

_**Hein ? Si je le quoi ?**_

_Depuis quand ai-je ce genre de désir envers un garçon ?_

Mais comme un animal se sentant la proie d'un prédateur, le blond s'arrête soudain pour regarder autour de lui.

Vais-je être découvert ?

Non car je ne suis pas seul sur le coup ! Adossé contre le grillage, un brun baraqué du nom de Fuma, dévore lui aussi le blondinet des yeux.

Je me sens très con, comme un tigre aux aguets en haut d'une colline s'apercevant qu'un de ses congénères se trouve, lui, à quelques pas de la proie.

Sauf je n'étais pas parti à la chasse au blondinet pour commencer, alors que Fuma apparemment oui ! Je croyais que son intérêt se portait sur un certain Kamui, mais sans succès il est vrai.

« Salut ! Tu me fais penser à un lapin tout mignon » commence Fuma qui s'avance avec un sourire de beau gosse, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

_Un lapin ? Non mais quel crétin ! _

_Quoique…_

_***La minute fantasme de Kurogane Suwa, 19 ans***_

Des oreilles de lapin sur cette tête blonde, un petit air « à croquer », et… et une adorable queue touffue sur cet endroit qui obnubile mes pensées…

…

_**AAAAh ! Ça ne va vraiment pas bien du tout !**_

Je donne un coup de tête dans le tronc du cerisier pour me remettre les idées en place… ce qui envoie une volée de pétales sur les deux protagonistes…

_(Frissons) Voilà que je leur offre une ambiance shojo en prime, c'est un comble !_

Dégage ! Va chercher ailleurs un autre lapin ! (1)

S'il tente quoi que ce soit de déplacé, je passe à travers le grillage pour lui refaire le portrait !

« Tu t'appelles Fye, que dirais-tu… »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas libre ! » le coupe ce dernier tout en faisant violement rebondir le ballon sur le sol.

_**Bam !**_

Oh ça doit faire mal, un ballon lancé avec cette force à cet endroit ! Fuma a perdu son sourire de beau gosse, tandis que le blond, l'air totalement innocent, lui fait un petit signe de la main en prenant congé :

« Je te laisse le ballon puisse que tu as envie de jouer, bye ! »

Fye donc, sait se défendre tout seul, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire… mais j'ai bien entendu : _« Je ne suis pas libre ! »_. Le sentiment de jalousie qui m'envahit ne fait que confirmer ce que mon cerveau préférerait nier : ce blond m'intéresse vraiment.

Je comprends vite que j'ai beaucoup de concurrents : des filles bien sûr et des garçons, même pas forcément gays. Des conversations dans les vestiaires m'apprennent que tous ceux qui ont essayé de l'approcher pour les mêmes raisons que Fuma, se sont fait rembarrer sans ménagement.

C'est pour ça que chaque fois que je l'ai croisé, je n'ai pas tenté de l'aborder. J'opte pour la méthode ninja : restons dans l'ombre pour le moment et observons.

Quelque chose me saute aux yeux : il est clair que le sourire qu'il se scotche en permanence sur le visage est faux !

Cela renforce mon désir de découvrir qui est le vrai Fye et pourquoi il se cache…

Il ne semble pas fréquenter beaucoup de gens sur le campus, mais par chance il s'est lié à Watanuki et sa bande. Je décide donc d'interroger Sakura.

_Oh juste comme ça, par pure curiosité…_

« Fye ? Oui c'est le binôme de Watanuki, il est très gentil ! Il te plait ? »

_Pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question alors que j'avais pris mon air le plus désintéressé ?_

Prenant mon silence abasourdi pour une réponse positive, elle enchaine en approuvant :

« Tu as raison, c'est peut être un garçon qu'il te faut en fait »

« Pardon ? » _Comment en est-elle arrivée à cette conclusion ?_

« Toya est d'abord sorti avec une fille plus âgée, cela se passait bien mais ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant il est comblé avec Yukito… Ah par contre Fye a déjà un petit ami »

_Ça je suis au courant…_

« Hum quel genre ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais il a une trentaine d'années et une bonne situation je crois »

_**Bing **_J'ai l'impression de recevoir une tuile sur la tête… _Bref le genre de mec contre lequel je n'ai aucune chance… mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi Fye porte ce masque souriant ?_

Sakura me regarde avec des yeux désolés… elle a toujours été comme ça, dès qu'on lui confie un souci, elle prend à cœur de le résoudre. Je me dis que je n'aurais pas du la mêler à cela, mais elle trouve une soudaine inspiration :

« Oh ! On a décidé de se retrouver tous un soir. Fye viendra seul, tu n'as qu'à venir aussi et en profiter pour faire plus amplement connaissance avec lui »

oOoOo

À _**Pizza-ninja**_, tandis que j'enfile mon uniforme dans le vestiaire, je m'interroge :

_J'y vais, j'y vais pas ?_

Je ferais mieux d'éviter. Si je n'avais que des intentions amicales, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et me rapprocher de lui si je n'ai aucune chance, ne fera que compliquer la situation…

Le destin en a visiblement décidé autrement puisqu'un certain Fye Flowright figure sur la feuille de livraison ! Hum je vais savoir où il habite… mais je ne devrais pas trop me réjouir : c'est une pizza pour deux… je risque donc sûrement de voir aussi ce fameux type !

_Plus âgé et plein aux as… gnagnagna…_

Voilà que je trouve le blondinet aux prises avec une sorte d'asperge aspergée de ketchup… Je n'ai jamais hésité quand il me fallait choisir un camp : ce soir je délivre aussi un pain !

Fye en reste bouche bée… il a vraiment l'air d'aimer mes yeux… au point de m'offrir un T-shirt assorti à leur couleur !

_Ou alors il veut me manger tout cru avec du ketchup ?_

« Gomen asaï ! » hurle t-il catastrophé, ressemblant presque à Watanuki quand il part en vrille.

« Grumfbl… » c'est le seul truc que j'arrive à dire.

Mes rêves se réalisent avec une facilité qui ferait presque peur : je viens de l'aider à mettre un point final _(un poing final)_ à sa relation et je suis déjà en train de me désaper chez lui…

Bon il n'y a pas que mes yeux (lui en a des bleus à se damner) qui lui plaisent apparemment ! Tant mieux ! Son genre ne se limite pas aux endives avec des coiffures ridicules (pour ce que j'ai pu en voir sous la sauce) et dont je suis fier d'être fort éloigné.

L'attraction est donc réciproque.

En tout cas s'il n'a aucune intention de remettre le couvert avec son ex, moi je me débrouille pour me faire inviter à diner.

_C'est l'occasion idéale pour faire vraiment connaissance… Non, non pas dans ce sens là ! Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de brûler les étapes !_

Mes livraisons sont terminées, si je repasse chez moi cela me fera perdre beaucoup de temps, aussi je demande la permission d'utiliser la douche des vestiaires.

« Toi tu as un rendez-vous tout de suite après » insinue Toya « Une cliente aurait-elle réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ? Quand tu es rentré, ton uniforme avait comme un parfum de lavande »

L'expression _**« on veut en savoir plus ! »**_ de Toya et Yukito ne me fait pas cracher le morceau. L'odeur de lavande vient de la lessive d'un certain blond ayant pour habitude d'accueillir avec du ketchup ceux qui se présentent chez lui. Cela tombe bien, je porte un haut orné d'un dragon rouge, puisqu'il a l'air d'aimer cette couleur.

oOoOo

Fye dort, vautré sur moi… j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes mais là il met vraiment mon self-control à rude épreuve !

On était assis en tailleur sur le tapis, en train de se chamailler… sans trop savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi… et brusquement, l'alcool aidant sans doute, il s'est endormi…

On n'a pas idée de dormir avec un air aussi adorable…

Ce serait bien si je le couchais sur le divan avec une couverture, mais comme les gens qui ont un chat roupillant sur les genoux, je n'ose pas bouger…

_C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un chat d'ailleurs…_

_***La minute fantasme de Kurogane Suwa, 19 ans***_

Et avec des oreilles de chat, il ferait vraiment un _lovely neko_…

_**STOP !**_

Je caresse délicatement ses cheveux soyeux… il soupire dans son sommeil et murmure « Kuro-chan… » tandis que ses mains s'accrochent un peu plus à mon T-shirt…

Une décharge électrique me traverse : _**Ya vraiment des trucs qui devraient être interdits, je vous jure !**_

Mais il a placé sa confiance en moi, lui qui a tant de mal à se confier aux autres, je ne le trahirais pas.

Il a l'air fragile mais je sais qu'il n'est pas faible…

Alors que j'ébauche un sourire en coin, un étrange sentiment s'empare de moi… je suis d'un naturel très protecteur envers ceux que j'aime, mais je ressens pour Fye une tendresse que je n'avais jamais encore éprouvée…

Je veux prendre soin de lui, le rendre heureux, je veux qu'il m'offre les sourires qu'il n'a jamais montré à personne…

_Je veux qu'il devienne celui juste pour moi !_

**POV normal**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se fréquentaient sans encore vraiment sortir ensemble, voulant prendre leur temps. Etant deux garçons du même âge, ils n'avaient aucun problème à trouver des centres d'intérêts communs et Fye ne regrettait pas les rendez-vous d'Ashura dans des endroits chics, qui le dérangeaient tant.

Kurogane qui lui avait toujours eu du mal à gérer la part _trop féminine_ des filles dans une relation, n'avait pas ce problème avec Fye. Il était à l'aise avec un garçon qu'il n'avait pas à traiter avec des pincettes. Le blond ne le ménageait pas non plus, il n'en revenait pas des surnoms, dont la liste s'allongeait chaque jour, qu'il lui inventait. Cela l'énervait mais en même temps les deux seules personnes qui jusqu'alors osaient le taquiner, étaient sa grande sœur et Tomoyo. Parce qu'elles étaient les plus proches de lui, elles savaient qu'il avait tendance à ne pas extérioriser assez ses sentiments, s'enfermant dans une attitude dure, qui pour ceux ne le connaissant pas, pouvait apparaitre comme de l'indifférence. Fye l'avait deviné aussi et l'enquiquinait pour le faire sortir de sa carapace. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de vraiment spécial !

La veille, leur relation avait pris une nouvelle tournure, quand Kurogane déposa Fye en moto dans la ruelle adjacente à la pâtisserie où il travaillait. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'attendait le lendemain, le brun s'était soudain penché pour l'embrasser… Fye surpris, avait laissé une langue envahir passionnément sa bouche… enivré de sensualité et sentant ses jambes vaciller, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces au blouson de cuir de Kurogane…

Ils s'étaient embrassés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient…

Puis remettant son casque, le brun était parti tel un chevalier des temps modernes, sur sa monture pétaradante… laissant un blondinet rougissant et tremblant. Si bien que Tchii, l'autre vendeuse de la boutique, s'était inquiétée qu'il ne soit tombé malade.

_Non, je viens de me faire rouler le patin du siècle, c'est pour ça…_

oOoOo

Ce samedi matin, Fye avait encore la tête qui tournait tandis qu'il se rendait chez Kurogane. Ce dernier résidait dans un quartier calme, composé de maisons individuelles avec un jardinet.

Ils allaient passer le week-end ensemble. Ce soir, ils rejoindraient leurs amis au resto mais pour le reste, ils seraient en tête à tête ! Bien qu'un peu nerveux, Fye se sentait prêt à concrétiser avec lui. Il n'éprouvait pas l'appréhension qu'il avait eue avec Ashura et qui ne s'était jamais totalement dissipée. Juste de l'excitation…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'homme au teint spectral qui le suivait à distance.

En arrivant devant chez Kurogane, Fye croisa une superbe jeune femme qui en sortait vivement, laissant un parfum de mystère…

_Qui est-ce ? Elle vient de chez lui, non ?_

Et il vit son petit ami pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, tenant dans ses bras un bébé…

Son cœur bondit douloureusement dans sa poitrine :

_Kurogane a un enfant caché !_

**« NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! » **cria l'intéressé.

oOoOo

Yuko, la grande sœur de Kurogane avait six ans de plus que lui. Comme son frère, elle avait beaucoup de tempérament et d'étranges yeux presque grenat.

Kurogane n'avait que 11 ans quand leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident. Ils étaient restés un an dans la famille de leurs cousines, puis Yuko avait décidé de revenir s'installer dans leur ancienne maison. Elle s'était occupée de lui tout en faisant ses études. Malgré le fait qu'il la trouvait souvent tyrannique (mais il fallait du caractère pour élever un garçon comme lui) Kurogane éprouvait de la gratitude et une grande admiration envers elle.

Ils n'habitaient plus ensemble depuis que Yuko avait emménagé avec son fiancé. Elle avait rencontré Clow Lead dans l'entreprise où elle travaillait et cela avait été un coup de foudre réciproque. Elle était rapidement tombée enceinte et ils étaient les parents de Mokona, une petite fille de 4 mois.

Mais Clow étaient le fils cadet d'une riche famille de Hong Kong avec laquelle il avait des rapports difficiles, surtout depuis que son frère ainé, Fei Wan, en avait pris la tête. Il était pourtant décidé à épouser Yuko malgré leur opposition, quitte à rompre ses liens avec eux.

Kurogane savait que Clow s'était rendu à Hong Kong la semaine dernière dans le but de mettre les choses au clair et que depuis sa sœur n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Aussi quand elle débarqua ce matin avec Mokona et tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'elle, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Il s'attela à tout décharger, tandis que Yuko expliquait :

« Depuis qu'il est parti, impossible de le joindre sur son portable et chaque fois que j'appelle la demeure des Lead on me répond qu'il est occupé. Mais hier j'ai lu ça dans le journal ! » Très agitée, elle lui tendit le journal en question, où il vit l'annonce d'un mariage prochain entre Clow Lead et la fille d'un associé de Fei Wan Lead.

« Ça sent le traquenard ! » conclut-il.

« Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel de Fei Wan me disant qu'il me verserait une forte somme d'argent pour élever mon enfant _**illégitime **_à condition que je garde le silence: le salaud ! » rugit Yuko qui poursuivit tristement « Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, je suis capable d'élever Mokona seule s'il le fallait, mais rien ne peut remplacer un père… » Elle regarda avec douleur la photo de leurs parents accrochée dans le salon et Kurogane approuva.

« Je ne pense pas que Clow puisse se défausser aussi facilement de ses engagements » la rassura t-il « Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai pu apprendre, cette fille n'était pas contre un mariage arrangé avec la famille Lead, mais à condition qu'il concerne le fils cadet. Elle n'est pas aveugle non plus, entre un homme beau comme un dieu et un play-boy au visage grimaçant, elle a vite fait son choix ! Ce qui conviendrait parfaitement à Fei Wan qui tient à son statut de célibataire volage et pour ça il est bien capable d'obliger son frère à se sacrifier. Hypothèse numéro un : Clow a refusé la proposition et du coup est retenu prisonnier dans un cachot, occupé à creuser un tunnel avec une petite cuillère pour s'échapper. Ou bien il est enfermé en haut d'une tour, attendant que ses cheveux poussent pour en faire une corde. Je dois alors aller le délivrer, sinon on y sera encore dans cent ans »

« Euh… »

« Hypothèse numéro deux » continua Yuko dont le ton devenait de plus en plus menaçant « Il a vraiment accepté d'épouser cette fille à papa et dans ce cas il ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! »

Kurogane la vit jeter un coup d'œil sur son sac de sport. Il savait qu'il contenait la fameuse batte de base-ball en métal rouge nommée _**Métal Cutter **_avec laquelle Yuko avait fait gagner tant de tournois à l'équipe féminine de son lycée. Mais aussi qui avait souvent servi à corriger les garçons qui l'embêtaient.

« Quoiqu'il en soit je prend le premier avion pour Hong Kong »

Kurogane pouvait dire adieu à son week-end en amoureux avec Fye, mais dans cette situation Mokona passait en priorité.

« Ok Nee-chan, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle jusqu'à ton retour »

Yuko embrassa sa fille avec amour, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.

oOoOo

« Oh c'est donc ta nièce » dit Fye à la fois soulagé et ravi.

« Je suis désolé, mais nos plans pour le week-end… »

« Ne t'excuse pas Kuro-chan, je serai heureux de te seconder dans cette tâche. Qu'elle est mignonne ! »

Mokona était en effet un adorable bébé avec des yeux bridés et des joues la faisant ressembler à un petit hamster. Son doudou, nommé Modoki, était une sorte de lapin noir avec une perle bleue sur le front.

Mais quand Fye se pencha vers elle, Mokona ouvrit une bouche démesurée :

« OUINNNNN ! »

Les poings et les yeux fermés, elle déversait un flot de pleurs tandis que les deux hommes paniquaient :

« Elle a peut-être faim » avança Fye.

« Non Yuko lui a déjà donné à manger… il faudrait la changer et lui faire prendre son bain… puis je te la confier pendant que je déballe ses affaires ? »

« Bien sûr » Il vit tout de suite que Fye savait très bien tenir un bébé et se demanda comment il avait acquis cette expérience.

« Ma mère était assistante maternelle » lui expliqua le blond. Mokona se calma finalement dans ses bras et elle le regarda, semblant fascinée par ses cheveux. On dit que les bébés sont naturellement attirés par le jaune et cela se vérifiait, en plus Fye émettait une sorte d'aura maternelle…

Kurogane avait déjà gardé Mokona et il savait comment s'occuper d'elle, mais il était rassuré que Fye soit à ses cotés.

Il avait compris que le blond était d'une nature généreuse et aimante : il en avait l'illustration. Fye lui apparaissait comme un ange quand il souriait ainsi… mais il savait également que cet ange était blessé : à cause de son passé, il avait toujours peur d'être abandonné… aussi Kurogane se promis de dissiper tous ses doutes. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils ne concrétisaient pas leur relation physiquement ce week-end, mais il voulait prouver à Fye combien il tenait sincèrement à lui.

Après le bain, Mokona s'endormit dans son couffin, ils profitèrent de l'accalmie pour finir de tout organiser.

La maison était meublée dans un style occidental mais, nota Fye, propre et bien tenue pour un garçon vivant seul. Kurogane avait remis en service, dans une des chambres, le lit qui lui avait servi quand il était petit.

Sur une commode de cette chambre, Fye avisa la photo d'un couple avec un bébé (2).

« Un Kuro-bébé ! » s'extasia-t-il « Incroyable, même si petit, tu avais déjà les sourcils tout froncés » et il donna une tape affectueuse sur le front du brun.

« C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ton père » repris-il plus doucement en reposant la photo. En regardant la belle jeune femme qui complétait le tableau, il pensa avec un pincement au cœur :

_Ce n'est pas de quelqu'un comme moi dont Kurogane a besoin pour se construire un futur…_

oOoOo

Finalement Mokona se réveilla et réclama sa pitance avec le niveau sonore qu'elle jugeait adapté à l'urgence de la situation. Kurogane se hâta de préparer un biberon, pendant que Fye agitait un hochet en forme de papillon pour la distraire.

Mokona avala sa ration goulument. La vision de Kurogane donnant le biberon à un bébé, en surveillant la moindre de ses réactions, valait le détour, se dit Fye. Mokona ressemblait à une petite souris blanche dans ses bras musclés.

_Le Kurogane en mode papa-poule est vraiment trop chou !_

Puis ils la déposèrent sur son tapis d'éveil, installé dans le salon et s'assirent en tailleur à coté. Tandis que Mokona contemplait le mobile aux couleurs chatoyantes qui la surmontait, Fye déballa les bentos qu'il avait préparés en vue d'un piquenique. Les boites contenaient un assortiment de mets, joliment présentés, mettant l'eau à la bouche.

« Fais ahhh ! Kuro-chan » dit-il en lui tendant de la nourriture avec les baguettes. Le brun grogna mais avala la bouchée qui était en effet délicieuse.

« Kuro-tonton est un grand garçon » déclara Fye à l'adresse de Mokona qui se mit à gazouiller :

« Pyuu… puuu »

« Ne vous liguez pas contre moi vous deux » ronchonna t-il. Soudain il eu la vision d'une Mokona un peu plus grande, lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs avec Fye… mais ce n'était pas une perspective d'avenir désagréable, loin de là.

oOoOo

L'après-midi ensoleillé étant idéal pour une promenade, ils installèrent Mokona dans son landau. En arrivant dans un parc où des cerisiers étiolaient leurs dernières fleurs en confettis, Kurogane se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Fye. Il décida qu'il pouvait maintenant lui en faire part. Ce dernier éclata de rire :

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé : que quelqu'un me matait déjà avant l'arrivée de Fuma. Mais vu les nombreuses fois où moi aussi je t'ai aussi reluqué en douce, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir »

Deux beaux garçons poussant un landau, ne passaient pas inaperçus. Les jeunes femmes, en particuliers, lançaient à Kurogane des regards insistants, qui n'échappèrent pas à Fye. Cela aviva une douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait depuis le matin… car à la joie de découvrir cette facette si attendrissante de son petit ami s'occupant de Mokona, se mêlait la conscience cruelle de ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir…

Son trouble n'échappa pas à Kurogane. De retour à la maison, après avoir remis Mokona sur son tapis d'éveil, il interrogea Fye :

« Fye, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le voyant tenter de s'esquiver avec un faux sourire, il lança « Non pas de ça ! » plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il répéta plus calmement :

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure »

Décidément le brun lisait en lui comme dans un livre, Fye serra les poings et pris une grande inspiration : ce serait douloureux mais autant en finir tout de suite !

« Tu es fait pour être père, c'est une femme dont tu as besoin… je… avant qu'on ne s'engage plus… il vaudrait mieux… je crois que tu as compris » Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer la sentence finale.

_J'aurais du m'en douter : toujours à se mettre à l'écart, soi-disant pour le bien des autres _Kurogane le coupa :

« J'ai bien compris une chose en effet : tu es celui avec lequel j'ai envie de passer ma vie ! »

Et il attira Fye vers lui, le fixant intensément :

« Dis-moi ce que toi tu veux »

« Je veux te rendre heureux » soupira Fye avec émotion.

« Moi aussi »

Le cœur de Fye se contractait maintenant de bonheur mais il protesta faiblement :

« Kuro-chan… Mokona est juste à coté »

« Je ne vais rien faire d'indécent » répliqua Kurogane en l'embrassant tendrement, et Fye emmêla ses doigts fins dans les mèches brunes pour approfondir le baiser…

oOoOo

Le soir, ils donnèrent à Mokona son dernier biberon et se dirent qu'ils feraient bien de remplir eux aussi leurs estomacs.

« Je peux préparer un diner simple » proposa Fye après avoir vérifié que Mokona avait bien fait son petit rot.

« J'appelle Watanuki pour dire qu'on ne les rejoindra pas ce soir et je viens t'aider » répondit Kurogane en saisissant son portable.

_« Laisse-moi deviner : vous avez conclu et Fye ne peut plus bouger ? »_

Avant que Kurogane ne puisse se défendre un cri retenti dans la pièce :

« OUINNN ! »

_« Vous avez déjà un bébé ? »_

Dès fois les raisonnements de Watanuki semblaient sortir d'une autre dimension.

« C'est Mokona, idiot ! »

_« Ah je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas venir »_

« Enfin ! Bon à plus » Kurogane raccrocha pour se précipiter vers le bébé qui s'agitait dans son couffin.

« Désolé je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide » s'excusa t-il un moment plus tard, après avoir changé Mokona.

« T'inquiète, met plutôt la table… C'est bientôt prêt, tu as du ketchup ? »

« Oui dans le frigo » répondit machinalement Kurogane avant de s'alarmer « Attends que veux-tu faire avec du ketchup ? »

« Tadam ! » s'écria Fye en posant sur la table une omelette décorée avec un cœur et la mention « _**I love Kuro-chan**_ ».

En voyant son petit ami prendre une couleur digne d'une tomate, Fye se dit qu'il était décidément très fort pour peindre les choses en rouge. Il revint avec du riz et un assortiment de légumes, Kurogane remarqua alors qu'il portait un des tabliers rose de Yuko…

_***La minute fantasme de Kurogane Suwa, 19 ans***_

Fye, un tablier et rien d'autre _Bip, bip, bip…_

_Arg, il faut que je me calme ! Inutile de penser au dessert que je ne pourrais pas avoir !_

De son coté Fye se demandait innocemment : _Ai-je prévu assez de nourriture ? Kuro-toutou a l'air tellement affamé qu'il bave presque sur la table…_

oOoOo

La soirée fut mouvementée car Mokona n'arrêtait pas de pleurer : c'était la première fois de sa vie que sa mère n'était pas là pour l'endormir. Les deux garçons n'en revenait pas qu'une si petite chose puisse faire autant de bruit. Ils tentèrent au mieux de la bercer… Alors que Kurogane la tenait dans ses bras, Fye improvisa une chanson sur un petit lapin blanc qui partait en voyage, rencontrant un autre lapin noir. Il agitait en même temps la peluche Modoki et réussit à captiver Mokona. De son coté Kurogane cru voir de nouveau de longues oreilles sur la tête du blond…

_Non il ne faut pas penser à ça…_

« Ouf elle s'est endormie » chuchota le brun qui la déposa dans le lit avec précaution.

Ils contemplèrent, émus, celle qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés, avec son doudou.

« On dirait un ange… » murmura Fye.

Kurogane décida de s'installer un futon dans la chambre pour rester auprès du bébé et invita Fye à utiliser son lit. Lequel avait l'air fort confortable mais sans Kurogane, il n'avait guère d'attraits aux yeux de Fye. Aussi revint-il en catimini :

« Je préfèrerais être avec toi si cela ne te dérange pas »

Une veilleuse émettait une lumière très douce dans la chambre et à la vue de son petit ami moulé dans un pyjama chinois bleu, Kurogane ne put refuser.

« Hum non bien sûr »

« Bonne nuit Kuro-nounours » soupira Fye en se glissant à son coté « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai sage »

« Tss » fit Kurogane avant de l'entourer de son bras droit pour le rapprocher. Fye se blottit contre lui en souriant, sa seule présence était si réconfortante…

Il n'avait jamais pu dormir dans les bras d'Ashura, se recroquevillant toujours dans un coin du lit. Mais avec Kurogane, il pouvait laisser tomber toutes ses barrières et s'endormir paisiblement…

oOoOo

Dans un quartier résidentiel chic de Hong Kong, Yuko marche d'un pas décidé, sa batte de base-ball nonchalamment calée sur l'épaule. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène est retenue en queue de cheval et elle porte un survêtement fuchsia à bandes noires, dont la veste ouverte très bas met en valeur sa poitrine généreuse.

Elle avise la grille d'une belle demeure, devant laquelle un gars costaud monte la garde. Il a le poste car papa est l'intendant de la maison (3).

Comprenant vite que son quotient intellectuel est inversement proportionnel à sa masse musculaire, Yuko s'approche de lui avec la voix et les manières d'une Barbie asiatique :

« Pardon je jouais au base-ball dans le quartier et je crois que j'ai envoyé par inadvertance ma balle dans ce jardin »

« Mais bien sûr Mam'selle, venez on va chercher votre ballon… euh balle ensemble » bégaie le benêt en lorgnant son décolleté. Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle porte des bottes à talons peu compatibles avec la pratique d'un sport.

Dès qu'ils ont pénétré à l'intérieur de la propriété, Yuko décrit une longue courbe de son bras droit :

« Oh milles excuses, la batte m'a glissée des mains ! » s'écrie t elle en portant une main à sa bouche, l'air sincèrement désolée. Ses talents d'actrice sont superflus car le benêt est bien trop occupé à regarder les petits oiseaux qui chantent en tournant autour d'une énorme bosse…

_Au suivant !_

Dans l'entrée carrelée de marbre de la demeure, Fei Wan, qui s'apprête à sortir, prend la sacoche que lui tend son intendant Mr Riyon-Fui.

Il déclare irrité :

« Mon frère fait toujours sa tête de mule »

Un mariage avec la fille de son associé faciliterait ses affaires, mais Fei Wan Lead n'avait aucune envie de se marier lui-même. Il collectionnait les conquêtes féminines, qui étaient attirées par sa fortune et peu regardantes sur son physique. En particulier, il avait un faible pour les filles ayant de longs cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. Ce fétichisme pour les chevelures lui valait d'ailleurs le surnom de chauve-souris, puisque l'on prête à ces animaux un tropisme pour les cheveux long (peut être par ce qu'elles sont _chauves _justement…).

Mr Riyon-Fui sursaute :

« Il m'a semblé entendre du bruit dehors »

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement sur une sorcière brune enveloppée de flammes de colère.

« Où est mon homme ? » rugit la tigresse.

**« Aaah ! »** ont juste le temps de crier les deux hommes, avant d'être envoyés au tapis par un double coup de pied volant non identifié.

« Shinfuo, arrête-la ! » ordonne Riyon-Fui.

Shinfuo est une jolie personne, auréolée de cheveux bouclés, qui se tient en haut d'un l'escalier. Cousine des Lead, elle s'est retrouvée complice malgré elle de la situation. Les deux femmes se jaugent du regard et c'est la solidarité féminine qui l'emporte :

« Il est dans la chambre du fond à gauche » lance avec une paire de clés Shinfuo en montrant un couloir.

« Merci » dit Yuko en se précipitant dans la direction indiquée.

« Cette histoire stupide doit se terminer » soupire Shinfuo pour elle-même.

Un coup de batte fait sauter la serrure et Yuko bondit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Yuko ! » s'écrie avec stupéfaction un homme à l'air intello avec ses petites lunettes rondes et ses cheveux longs.

« Clow ! »

Les deux amoureux se serrent éperdument dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« Tu m'as tant manqué et Mokona aussi… mais la fenêtre a des barreaux et je n'avais qu'une lime à ongle » soupire Clow.

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! » rugit Fei Wan furieux qui apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte et soudain il fixe Yuko émerveillé puis continue avec un ton complètement différent « Quelle superbe chevelure ! Et cette queue de cheval qui découvre ta nuque blanche ! C'est décidé : laisse tomber ce clown, tu seras bien mieux avec moi ! »

**BANG ! **Lui répond un coup de batte.

« Espèce de fétichiste stupide, si tu tentes encore quelque chose contre notre famille, je te réduis en miettes ! » s'écrie Yuko en martelant chacun de ses mots de coups de talons pointus sur Fei Wan à terre.

« Aie… Ouille… Ouch… » Temps d'arrêt… « …encore… »

« En plus il est maso ! » s'exclame Yuko en se rejetant en arrière, dégoutée.

« Si je devais faire la liste de ses défauts, on n'y serait encore demain » soupire Clow Lead « Partons ! » s'écrie t il en tendant la main à Yuko.

Et un instant plus tard, un cabriolet rouge quittait la propriété à vive allure, laissant un Fei Wan désespéré :

« Ma déesse ! Non ! Je te retrouverai ! »

oOoOo

Et le dimanche en début d'après-midi, Clow et Yuko sonnent chez Kurogane.

« Tout c'est bien passé » les rassure t-il tandis que Mokona fait la fête à ses parents. Il profite de l'occasion pour leur présenter Fye, comme une personne de très importante pour lui.

« Merci pour tout » déclare Yuko aux garçons et elle ajoute d'un ton plein de sous-entendus « On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps »

_Elle a compris quelle relation j'ai avec son frère et elle l'accepte aussi bien… _Fye se dit que Yuko n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Après avoir fait un bisou à Mokona et promis de la revoir bien vite, les deux amoureux regardent la voiture s'éloigner :

_Ah enfin seuls !_

Mais alors qu'ils vont rentrer dans la maison, une voix les apostrophe :

« Fye tu ne seras jamais heureux avec ce type qui a déjà un bébé… »

_ASHURA ? Et qui a manifestement loupé un épisode !_

« Kuro-chan, apporte-moi du ketchup vite ! »

« Euh Fye… » s'inquiète Ashura qui se fait interrompre par un cri derrière lui :

« Ah ma déesse, enfin ! » Fei Wan vient de débarquer à son tour manquant de peu Yuko.

_Huh ? C'est qui ce type coiffé comme Wolverine dans X-men ?_

« Non ce n'est pas elle mais je n'y perds pas au change, quels magnifiques cheveux ! Si lisses, si brillants… Comment fais-tu pour les faire tenir ainsi ? »

_Un connaisseur !_ Pense Ashura aux anges avant de se raviser :

« Hé je suis un homme au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Et si moi je suis gay, t'es **vraiment **pas mon genre, OK ? »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, tu es si mignon, cela ne me dérange absolument pas que tu sois un garçon ! »

**« AU SECOURS ! » **hurle Ashura en prenant la fuite aussi effrayé que s'il était poursuivi par une nuée de chauves-souris, Fei Wan sur ses talons…

**« Reviens mon beau chevelu au teint pâle ! »**

« Le pauvre… je le plaindrais presque » rigole Fye.

« Il a ce qu'il mérite » grogne Kurogane avant d'attraper Fye façon mariée « Maintenant qu'on est enfin tranquille, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir ! »

Et il susurre à l'oreille du blond qui devient écarlate :

« Je vais te manger tout cru… »

Le lit de Kurogane devient alors le théâtre d'étreintes passionnées et torrides…

**Fin**

**PS : **Ce qui peut se passer entre Ashura et Fei Wan, est laissé à l'entière appréciation du lecteur…

**oOoOo**

Merci d'avoir lu ce truc bizarre et guimauve ! Mokona en version _baby_ me plait, je la réutiliserais peut-être encore.

**Notes :**

1 : En écrivant cette phrase je me suis souvenu d'avoir lu qu'au Japon, l'acteur faisant la voix de Fuma dans les OAV avait épousé l'actrice faisant la voix de Mokona. Les CLAMP avaient repris l'image où Mokona saute dans les bras de Fuma à Nihon, en ajoutant un voile de mariée sur la tête de Mokona, dans leur message de félicitation.

2 : Pour voir le Kuro-bébé, c'est p 125 du tome 13 (chapitre 97).

3 : Le papa et son fiston du monde de Koriyo dans le manga.


End file.
